Friendship (W56 Italian case)
-The picture shown here was made with a Polaroid in the ’60s. It represents the fundamental aspect of the relationship between our group and the Friends. The picture reproduces the projection of a giant’s subtle body. What is significant is the emphasis of the heart area as the central part, which means that Love is the most important thing for human beings, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial.]] I am perfectly aware of the fact that I am risking the reputation I built up in years of work, but I’m doing it gladly. Sometimes you have to trust a person when you feel they deserve it. - Nikola Duper (November 5, 2009) Introduction In October 2008 an anonymous person got in touch with Nikola Duper to present the following story as he needed an intermediary. Duper agreed. The person disclosed to Duper in January 2009, that he was one of the people directly involved in the so-called “'Friendship'” with W56 for a long part of his life. The following text has been given to Nikola Duper by the person who asked him to be his intermediary. A Transversal Confederation The story of “Friendship” -or simply “the story”, as we always called it- is a true one. It involved a group of Italian and non-Italian people for many years, between 1956 and 1990. Some of these people, including myself, are still alive. We had direct, face-to-face meetings with the Friends (also called W56), who are extraterrestrials coming both from planets in our own Galaxy (at a distance of one hundred thousand light years) and from other Galaxies. Here on the Earth they reached the maximum number of two hundred, living inside underground and undersea bases, some of them along the , at a depth of about 20 km/12 miles. The first, “historical” base was located under the area of , a small town in central Italy. Now, I shall briefly refer things that derive exclusively from what I was involved in personally, during an extensive part of my life, and from our direct conversations with the Friends. I have viva voce recordings of these, with the Friends’ own voices. “Friendship” gathers together various extraterrestrial populations that are different from each other, both as regards physical characteristics (there are tall, small and giant Friends, etc.) and provenance (there are Friends from other Universes and dimensions). However, all of them share a fundamental choice towards Good. “Friendship” is a sort of transversal confederation on the basis of a common ideal of life and thought, though great diversifications remain between populations and individuals and between personal choices. This is the very opposite of ideological standardization. The population whom we personally interacted with is composed of individuals (men and women, like us) who are physically very beautiful, some about three meters (ten feet) tall, while others are tiny. However, these are secondary aspects only. What is important is what they represent, beyond the various typologies and endless “folkloristic” singularities. The Friends are our elder brothers. They are human. Indeed, in comparison it’s we terrestrials who are less than human. They are much more human than we are, and that is why they do not show themselves. They are “too” human… For us it is easy to flatter them, but envying them is even easier, due to their perfect humaneness… Other populations in the Universes have chosen Evil, which is often represented by the adoration of Energy and Knowledge-Science. This dualism between Good and Evil is fundamental in order to understand both the still ongoing Struggle and why it is so hard for truth to be disclosed to the inhabitants of our planet. The Struggle between Good and Evil has always existed and is real, not an invention or a stage effect. (The wicked are not the result of a failed scientific experiment, but can freely choose to change and follow Good). This Struggle between Good and Evil also entered the life of the terrestrials in our group, and transformed them into “particular” beings. We had various types of experiences, both mental and moral and phenomenal (face-to-face encounters with some of the Friends, conversations with them, sightings of saucers and other flying objects with different shapes, very close sightings of materializations and dematerializations, visits and even long stays inside the underground bases, etc.). These marked our personal lives deeply and indelibly and caused us to become particularly vulnerable to the laws, regulations and conventions of our own reality and society where we continued to live and work -with the exception of a few of us who chose to spend the rest of their lives together with the Friends. What we experienced with the Friends goes beyond any imagination. As a consequence, absolute silence with other people has been the most normal reaction from us, together with our continuous thinking about our experiences over the decades. It was, and still is, a kind of “mental mulling” and constantly growing awareness of what happened, together with the realization that it cannot easily be put into words. Some of us paid a very high price for our being “singled out”, and abandoned established work and social life patterns. Some of us kept it a total or almost total secret, only opening up to a very few people. Others told the “story”, but gave a partial or modified version of it on purpose. Why? There are many reasons and they are complex because there are things one just cannot say even when one has decided to speak out. Furthermore, much of the information has been heavily distorted, trivialized, manipulated and interpreted in arbitrary ways. There has also been contradictory information given, so that a thing has been said and immediately afterwards contradicted -thus generating doubts and, in the end, incredulity on the part of the readers or listeners. This has also touched the fundamental aspects and reasons for the Friends’ presence among us, and that is why it is now necessary to intervene, rectifying and above all giving the essential points that have not yet been told and denouncing where the opposite has been claimed. Ambiguities and disinformation The point is that this “story” and its implications are very complex, where ambiguity, voluntary or involuntary disinformation and a mixture of true and false play a highly important role. Inserting just one obviously unreliable element -for instance, something self-contradictory or ridiculous- into a story which is true makes the whole thing look unreliable (which may indeed well be the conscious or unconscious aim of the person who relates the story). This is not accidental, and does not solely depend upon the “bad intention” of the person who writes or speaks out or “reveals” or pretends to be a protagonist while he/she merely has second or third-hand knowledge of the subject. On the contrary, this is the consequence of one of the laws that regulate the hidden presence of the Friends on Earth. And this is how it has always been, in the past as well as now. The presence of the Friends among us is subordinated to certain laws that depend on factors that are hard to explain in words for they belong to the subtle levels -that is, the non-physical levels of reality. Among these there is the law of ambiguity, duplicity and deception since this characterizes the condition of terrestrial humans. Thus, all these “negative” elements are not secondary, but are a crucial part of the rules of the game, and can come into play at any moment, including the moment when an attempt towards disclosure is being made -such as at this present moment. The Friends are not the only extraterrestrials who have come to the Earth. Individuals from various other populations are among us, because the Earth is a very particular planet inside the economy of this part of the Universe. The aim of the Friends’ presence is not to study us (they know us quite well, better than we do ourselves!), but to help us. In fact, the Friends are unhappy about the very high level of hate, violence and injustice on the Earth, and about the anti-humanistic trend of our science and technology. Being able to see our thoughts and feelings, the Friends see what we hide behind our masks, words and smiles… Other populations are here for other reasons, and the abduction by extraterrestrials of terrestrials, as well as the creation of hybrids, is a reality which the Friends told us about as far back as the ’60s. I mention this because today there is talk in the media about it, and I remember what the Friends said so many years ago. However, I know nothing about many of the other things I hear about, and I have no opinion to give, because the Friends did not mention them. For instance, I know nothing about the crop circles. The Friends told us a lot and yet they told us only a very small part of what they knew, including what they knew about the activities of other populations among us. Actually, I find it hard enough to understand and “digest” the events I saw and those the Friends spoke about, let alone all the rest they could have told us… However, I believe they gave me the essentials in order to understand and orient myself, things that are true and not just “information”. I say that these things are true because I had a personal relationship with the Friends and had the strong feeling that they were telling me the truth -such as when you feel that your best friend or your lover is telling you the truth. This has been the luck in my life: thanks to that personal relationship, I was and am able to trust, in a field where trusting is quite difficult. Today, so-called “objective” evidence (pictures, etc.) can be altered or created by means of technology, so the factor of personal reliable witness is even more important than in the past. Compared with all the other populations visiting the Earth, the Friends have a quite peculiar and precious characteristic to offer us: they have a very special and close connection with the subtle levels that regulate the destiny of the Earth and with what they call the Soul of the Universe, beyond the physical or phenomenal level. Thus, the Friends have a sort of general control over everything that occurs, but they are only allowed to intervene under particular conditions. Everything happens as in an extremely elaborate chess game, with rules that I cannot even touch upon here. The Friends refer to themselves not as belonging to the world of the Spirit, but as those who <>. They also say they are the <>. In other words, they place themselves as intermediaries between us and the world of the Spirit. Transcendence Compared with the science and technology of the other extraterrestrial populations, the Friends’ science and technology is quite different and singular, because it is shaped upon the laws of the world of the Spirit. It is a science and technology that has no connection at all with ours, including the most innovative aspects of our quantum physics. Yet, the Friends also have another -and more “usual”- science and technology, which they tried partially to share with us, especially in the field of electromagnetism. But this aroused feelings of avidity, possession, competition and omnipotence in us, so the Friends retired from this sharing project. The Friends have won a great war in the Universe against the Evil populations, but the game on the Earth is still completely open. Both the minds of us terrestrials in the group, forever linked to the Friends by an ancient pact, and the minds of the terrestrials whom we address -as is happening now- are involved in this war. In fact, this war also takes place in our most intimate spheres and on levels that we are unaware of, which makes the whole matter very difficult and hard to express. The picture shown here was made with a Polaroid in the ’60s. It represents the fundamental aspect of the relationship between our group and the Friends. The picture reproduces the projection of a giant’s subtle body. What is significant is the emphasis of the heart area as the central part, which means that Love is the most important thing for human beings, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. Rationality is essential, but it is not enough to explain phenomena, interactions and consequences that are beyond all that society and knowledge-science have accustomed and conditioned us to. Indeed, the rationality which is needed in order to cope with this “story” and its implications is by far richer and more elaborate than the rationality that our scientists normally use. It is also by far richer and more elaborate than the rationality which is involved in philosophical systems such as Buddhism with its cause-effect law. Indeed, the latter only represents one piece of an overall explanation that is enormously more complex and articulated. The “teachings” of the Friends have not yet been divulged, but when they are they will allow us to deal with this intricate conceptual and experiential muddle with a new awareness. TRANSCENDENCE of what we also call “God” is at the very core of the teachings of the Friends. This should not be confused with the Soul of the Universe mentioned above. Here, we have the very opposite of pantheism. For now, however, I am obliged to stop here, though this is by far the most important point and the main reason for the Friends’ presence among us, as they themselves told us. Notes Category:Friendship Case Category:Your Stories! Category:Italy